Arigatou, Ichigo
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: saat sebuah kesalahpahaman di biarkan begitu saja dan waktu menjawabnya dengan sebuah kejutan... /gak bisa buat summary/ RnR, please..


**A/n : Ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Bleach, mohon kerja samanya ya **_**minna.**_** O'ya aku sangat menyukai IchiHime, makanya fic pertamaku adalah pair ini dan aku ingin banget mewarnai fandom ini dengan pair kesukaanku ini. Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya. ^^**

**Ket tambahan :Italic untuk surat dan kata dalam bahasa asing, setelah italic adalah flashback dan flashback akan berakhir setelah surat berakhir, semoga tidak membingungkan minna.**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, Angst abal, OOC, AU, typo (semoga gak ada), dll.**

**Dislaimer © Tite Kubo-lah yang punya Bleach bukan saya.**

**Happy reading minna~**

_Kurasa saat ini kau tengah membaca suratku dan ku harap saat kau membaca surat ini, kau sedang tersenyum, ku mohon tersenyumlah lagi kepadaku, seperti saat itu_—

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Kurosaki-_kun_?" Tanganmu mengepal erat keranjang bunga dengan gemetaran dan mata sang pria mengetahuinya.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu Inoue, ayo kita ke makam orangtua dan kakakmu."

"Ma..maaf merepotkan, _arigatou_," ucapmu, diselingi rona merah di pipimu karena malu bercampur senang, akan perlakuan pujaan hatimu yang selalu ada dalam mimpimu.

"Bicara apa kau ini, kita kan sudah berteman lama dan hal ini bukanlah hal yang merepotkan. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji dengan kakakmu, akan selalu menjagamu."

Rona merah semakin nampak jelas di wajahmu dan kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan menunduk, tatkala pujaanmu tersenyum tulus kepadamu.

—_meski itu semua karena janjimu kepada kakakku, tetapi tidak apa, aku sangat menyukainya. Kau tahu Kurosaki-kun, aku tak hanya menyukai senyummu, tetapi keseluruhan dari dirimu termasuk juga warna rambutmu._

"Ichigo kau makin menyeramkan saja dengan wajah cembetut seperti itu, apalagi rambutmu terlalu mencolok, seperti berandalan saja."

"Apa aku seperti berandalan Asano?" Empat perempatan nampak bertengger begitu indah di kening Ichigo membuat Keigo Asano langsung lari ketakutan seperti di kejar-kejar setan.

"Haah, lagi-lagi gara-gara rambut ini. Ini kan warna alami, memang kenapa dengannya, biar jabrik kan tetap keren dan lagi aku bukan yakuza, _mendokusai_."

"Hihihi," tanpa kau sadari wajahnya kini berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat denganmu dan ketika kau membuka matamu, betapa terkejutnya dirimu mendapati pemandangan pertama yang terlihat indra penglihatanmu adalah wajah tampan pangeranmu.

"Kau kenapa, ingin mengejekku juga?" tanyanya ketus dan kau tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak menentu.

"Tidak kok, justru aku menyukainya, karena warna rambutmu begitu terang membuat semua yang melihatmu merasa hangat." —_Blush_, kau merona karena kata-katamu.

_Tetapi aku tahu seberapa besar perasaanku padamu, kau tetap tak akan menyambutku karena ku tahu di hatimu sudah terisi oleh orang lain…_

"_Otanjoubi omedetau_, Kurosaki-_kun_, i…ini terimalah." Kau memberinya sebuah bingkisan berwarna jingga membuat waktu istirahat di kelasmu semakin meriah karena ulahmu—idola sekolah-bingkisan-Ichigo Kurosaki.

"_Arigatou_ Inoue," Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya—salah tingkah—, sementara kau hanya menunduk saking malunya.

"Hei, Rukia hari ini aku ulang tahun, apa kau tidak berniat memberiku hadiah?" Dan sejuta sembilu bagai mengiris dadamu karena bukan hadiah darimulah yang diharapkannya.

_Semenjak hari itu aku berusaha membunuh perasaanku padamu, karena ku tahu bahkan langitpun tidak berpihak padaku._

Bel pulang berbunyi membuat setiap siswa berbondong-bondong keluar untuk segera pulang. Namun sayangnya keinginan mereka terpatahkan oleh hujan yang dengan derasnya mengguyur kota Karakura. Hal itu pulalah yang membuatmu menunda kepulanganmu, karena dirimu tak membawa payung.

Dinginnya suasana sore itu tak kau rasakan karena sakitnya hatimu.

"Mau ikut Ichigo?" Gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu menawari pujaanmu untuk berbarengan memakai payung dan ternyata Ichigo menerimanya, membuat hatimu menjadi semakin sakit.

"Tak ku sangka kau sepintar ini Rukia."

_Akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan ini, pergi menjauh dari hadapanmu. Saat aku memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hadapanmu, ingin rasanya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal secara langsung padamu, namun aku tidak sanggup._

Upacara perpisahan baru saja selesai, kini kau bukan lagi murid SMA. Tidak seperti teman-temanmu yang lain, kau nampak paling tidak ingin membicarakan masalah studi selanjutnya, pekerjaan ataupun masa depan, kau bahkan tidak mempedulikan Chizuru yang terus merengek sambil memelukmu karena tidak mau berpisah denganmu atau Tatsuki yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chizuru darimu, karena hatimu terasa begitu hampa.

Kau terus berjalan dengan perasaan kalut, sampai kau menemukan kepala jingga yang tengah bersandar pada pohon sakura, kau tersenyum, merasa beruntung bisa melihat wajah teduh malaikatnya tetapi di detik berikutnya kau terluka.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, jika saja kami-sama memberiku lima kehidupan, maka di setiap lima kehidupanku yang berbeda, aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang sama dan jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama pula yaitu dirimu. Dan aku ingin makan donat di setiap tempat yang berbeda dalam lima kehidupanku."

Kau menangis dan bunga sakura yang berguguran bagaikan mengerti akan perasaanmu. Dengan keberanian yang entah kau dapat darimana, kau mencium keningnya sebelum pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya.

_Setelah aku benar-benar pergi dari kehidupanmu, hidupku menjadi begitu kosong karena rasa rindu yang selalu mendera hatiku. Sampai suatu ketika, kami-sama mempertemukan kita._

"Maaf aku pesan _Hot Chocholatte_ dan donat tiramisu," suara itu begitu _familiar_ di telingamu dan ketika kau membalikkan badanmu mulutmu serasa kelu, tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Perasaan senang, terkejut, takut, bercampur-campur menjadi satu.

"Inoue, apa kabar? Apakah kau baik-baik saja, selama ini aku mencari tahu keberadaanmu dan ternyata kau bekerja di sini. Pantas aku tidak pernah menemukanmu, kau sudah tidak tinggal di Karakura lagi rupanya," jelasnya panjang lebar, kau pun berusaha menajamkan pendengaranmu menyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau tidak salah dengar.

_Kini kau kembali menghiasi hari-hariku yang suram Kurosaki-kun dan membuatku kembali berharap akan cintamu._

"Maaf Inoue, apa aku telat?" ucapnya cepat berbalapan dengan deru nafasnya karena berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun? Tidak kok, kau tidak telat. A..aku juga ba..baru sampai." Dusta, itulah yang kau lakukan, bahkan aspal yang kau injak pun mengetahui bahwa kau tengah berdusta. Ya, kau telah dua jam menunggu kedatangan pangeranmu dengan perasaan was-was apakah dia akan datang atau tidak. Lalu begitu bersyukur ketika kau melihat siluet rambut jingga menghampirimu dan membuatmu bisa bernafas lega.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau mau ke mana dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja Inoue, aku ingin tahu semua tempat menarik di Las Noches, kau bisa memanduku kan?"

_Namun harapanku kembali pupus, saat aku putuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi Karakura dan berharap bisa membuat kenangan indah denganmu, sebelum aku harus kembali kepada penatnya pekerjaanku di Las Noches._

Kau sudah berdandan begitu wah hari itu, setelah sebelumnya kau mengmbil cuti dari pekerjaanmu sebagai kasir di café donat. Pagi-pagi buta kau pergi dari Las noches pulang ke Karakura —kota kelahiranmu— untuk menemui orang-orang yang begitu berarti dalam hidupmu; Ibumu, Ayahmu, Kakakmu dan tentunya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kau berniat untuk menemui Ichigo terlebih dahulu dan mengajaknya ke makam keluargamu. Namun baru beberapa meter sebelum kau mencapai rumah Ichigo, sepasang mata indahmu harus tersuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu mengoyak hatimu; Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki tengah berpelukan.

Tanpa kau tahu kejelasannya, dirimu langsung berlari begitu saja, menjauh dari mereka dengan tangisan yang mengiringi kepergianmu.

Tetapi sebenarnya, ada apa di balik pelukan mereka yang terlalu takut untuk kau ketahui alasannya?

"Ichigo, _arigatou gozaimashita_! Berkat kau, akhirnya Renji melamarku."

"Cih tak ku sangka temanku yang serampangan ini akan menikah dengan Abarai-_sensei_."

_Aku pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjauh darimu, Ichigo Kurosaki, karena tak akan pernah ada diriku di hatimu. _

"Maaf nona, apakah Orihime Inoue masih bekerja disini?"

"Dia sudah tidak bekerja disini tuan, memangnya ada apa?"

"_Arigatou gozaimashita_."

Diam-diam kau menatap punggungnya dari meja kasir.

"Siapa dia, kenapa kau bersembunyi, kau tahu dia begitu kecewa…" gadis berambut hijau itu berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan menyelidik sementara kau hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban—menghindar, itulah yang tengah kau lakukan.

_Hingga aku tahu sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan, hidupku tidak akan lama lagi Kurosaki-kun. Jujur aku pun tak menyangka bahwa aku menderita kanker_—

"Inoue-_san_.."

"Aku sakit apa dokter? Katakan saja, apa separah itu." Kau menduga-duga sendiri seberapa parah penyakitmu dari cara dokter berkepang itu menatapmu.

"Maaf Inoue-_san_, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu, kau positif kanker, ada kanker di lambungmu dan sudah stadium empat."

—_kanker lambung, sungguh aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, apa yang membuatku sampai harus mengidap penyakit ini? Apa karena masakanku yang aneh, ya?_

"Aku yakin masakanmu masih enak Hime, aku ya yang pertama kali mencobanya, kumohon."

"I..ini," kau ragu memberikannya karena kau ingin memberikan masakanmu untuk Kurosaki**mu**.

"Uwekk, Hime-_chan_ apa kau segitu membenciku, hiks, kenapa kau berikan aku sampah."

"Plakkk," wajah Chizuru menjadi sasaran panci Tatsuki yang berusaha melindungimu.

_Mungkin saat kau selesai membaca surat ini, aku sedang bermain bersama Kak Sora di sebuah taman dan berpiknik ria bersama kedua orangtua kami. Maafkan aku Kurosaki-kun, karena sekali lagi aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu secara langsung. Ku harap setelah ini kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama Kuchiki-san, aku akan selalu mendukung langkahmu karena kau adalah Matahariku.._

_Kurosaki-kun, aku punya sebuah permintaan dan ku harap kau tidak keberatan, saat kau mengantarkanku kesana janganlah berwajah murung tetapi kau harus tersenyum dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Ichigo?_

_Arigatou, Ichigo-kun atas semua yang kau berikan kepadaku dan selamanya aku akan selalu mencintaimu Ichigo-kun, karena di hatiku akan selalu terukir namamu, aishiteru.._

"Inoue, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau salah paham Inoue, selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Inoue, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku, kenapa?"

"Kurosaki-_san_, tenangkan dirimu," dokter cantik bernama Unohana Retsu tengah berusaha menenangkan Ichigo dengan menepuk bahunya, memberikan empati yang begitu besar akan kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

"Tenang, bagaimana aku bisa tenang dokter, sedangkan orang yang ku cintai telah tiada sementara aku belum pernah mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya." Ichigo menangis mendapati fakta yang ada, dirinya sungguh menyesal karena tak sempat memberikan kebenaran kepadamu..

"Aku turut berduka Ichigo, tapi ku harap kau jangan seperti ini terus, apa kau ingin melihat Orihime menderita karena melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirimu?"

"Kau benar Rukia, aku memang menyedihkan, seandainya saja aku menuruti kata-katamu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat perpisahan, pasti dia tidak akan semenderita ini."

"Ichigo.." Rukia hanya bisa memandang hampa sahabatnya yang hanya diam memandang makam sang pujaan, kelu itulah yang Rukia rasakan, rasanya kata-kata apapun tak akan cukup untuk dia keluarkan sementara tunangannya —Renji Abarai selalu setia menguatkannya.

"Kurosaki, kau harus tersenyum setidaknya biarkan Inoue melihat senyummu bukankah itu yang dia butuhkan agar dia bisa kuat disana?"

"_Sensei_…"

Benar, itulah yang di butuhkan putrimu, pangeran. Kebahagianmu bukanlah kesedihanmu karena dari atas sana pujaanmu akan selalu mengawasimu entah kau percaya tau tidak…

"Ichigo, maafkan aku, seandainya aku tidak menuruti kata Orihime dan memberitahumu dari awal."

"Sudahlah Tatsuki, kau tidak salah, ini memanglah takdir _Kami_-_sama_. Tapi aku yakin cintaku kepadanya pasti akan sampai dan selamanya aku dan Orihime akan saling mencintai. Eh kau juga Tatsuki tersenyumlah untuk sahabatmu jangan berwajah jelek seperti itu."

"Apa kau bilang, huh dasar kepala duren."

"Hahahaha."

Mereka semua tertawa seperti yang kau inginkan, jadi berbahagialah disana nona dan tunggulah pangeranmu..

**Owari **

Bagaimana _minna_? Gaje dan pasaran banget ya? Sebenarnya aku gak mau buat angst tapi entahlah ku malah ngetik fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat aku harapkan, sampaikan lewat review ya _minna_…

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
